Valentine's Day, Chocolates and Answers
by dreamycloud97
Summary: Gokudera Hayato has never fully understood the purpose of Valentine's Day. He had never been happy with no one to love but this year, with a certain baseball idiot persistently pestering him, will things change? Will Valentine's this year be special for the little bomber?


_**A/N: **Hi guys! :D I thank you very much for giving this fanfic a try! =) This is my first yaoi fic, first romance fic and tbh, first fanfic I've ever written. xD I'm not really good at writing and my English isn't that good either so please excuse me if you find my writing style boring or anything. :L (I've tried my best to make it grammar-perfect though) However, since this is my first fanfic, I want to know what you guys think about it, so please be so kind as to drop a review if you liked it, or would like to give constructive criticism or simply the reason why you disliked it! xD Oh, you can also point out any grammar errors if you spot any so I can change it too. xD_

_I'm a big fan of 8059 and I hope I have made them as IC as possible! =) Please forgive any OOC-ness as my story progresses!_

_Oh btw... I'm not really sure how to rate this fic, maybe this is a K+ but it can also be a T? xD Please help me with this by reviewing lol. (I'll rate it as T for now)_

_**Summary:** Gokudera Hayato has never fully understood the purpose of Valentine's Day. He had never been happy with no one to love but this year, with a certain baseball idiot persistently pestering him, will things change? Will Valentine's this year be special for the little bomber?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, I would probably have made YamaGoku more canon in the last chapter! =.=_

_Okay, so on with the story! :D __R&R please! =)_

* * *

**Valentine's Day, Chocolates and Answers**

"KYAAA Gokudera-kun~~ Look over here~~"

"Gokudera-kun~ Please accept my chocolates~~"

"…Tsk."

Gokudera was beginning to get real fed up now. He had been chased around practically the whole morning by silly fangirls trying to stuff chocolates onto him, who were not intimidated at all by the death glares he's been sending them or sensible enough to stay away from him. Somehow, despite him yelling at them to "Fuck off" or "Stay the hell away from me", the persistent group behind his heels was increasing in numbers, making the bomber wonder why his cusses weren't working their usual wonder.

Did these stupid girls really think they would make an impact on him by giving him something such as chocolates? When he didn't even know them? No, wait. Even among the people whom he knows, he has hardly accepted any advances by anyone to get close to him. He couldn't trust them. Not when the prospect of being betrayed was so high. He doesn't want to open himself up only to be hurt again.

He only needs his Juudaime. That's right. Tsuna is a great person who will never betray him. He's too nice. Sometimes Gokudera wonders why Tsuna can place his faith even in people who were once his enemies. Tsuna has a big heart, which was what had drawn Gokudera to him in the first place. Gokudera had sworn his loyalty to serve Tsuna and the family, and that was something he would devote himself to.

Gokudera had never really understood the purpose of Valentine's Day. In his opinion, it was just another stupid day which some idiot came up with for other idiots who were drunken by something called 'love', something which he never really felt after his mother died.

_What's so good about love? _He tried to shun away the part of him that was craving for it. Yeah. He did feel lonely after his mother died. Somewhere in his heart he does admit that love helps drive away loneliness. _So what, damnit. _He did not need 'love' if he wants to serve the family. It was a weakness, something that will bind him down.

He glanced around the class. Apart for the group of fangirls circling around him, there were some other girls who were delivering their chocolates full of feelings to the boy they like. There were also some guys forming a group here and there, the unpopular ones, Gokudera observed. They were talking amongst themselves and peering over at Gokudera's way every now and then, showing looks of disapproval and jealousy. Well, which guy wouldn't be? But as if Gokudera gave a damn about how they feel. It was none of his problem. The girls were following him about at their own free will, it wasn't his fault they were. If Gokudera had a choice, he would rather have the annoying girls going after the other guys. He wasn't interested in them, can't they freaking tell?

Oh. And apart from that of his own, there was another equally large group in the other corner of the classroom. Those were Yamamoto's fangirls circling around him, all squealing over the baseball star and asking him to accept their chocolates. Well, not like it was unexpected. Yamamoto was a warm and easy-going guy who was friendly to everyone. He was also athletic and good at practically all the sports he had tried. His looks weren't bad either not to mention a well-built body. It was no wonder that so many girls would go after him. However, all that couldn't change Gokudera's view on how Yamamoto is simply a "simple-minded, carefree baseball idiot".

Unlike Gokudera, Yamamoto held a much friendlier attitude towards his fangirls, constantly thanking them while putting on his signature laugh the whole time, not at all seemingly irritated by the never ending queue.

Somehow, seeing Yamamoto so happily just accepting ALL of the fangirls' attempts to get closer to him was making Gokudera even more pissed than he already was. There was also another feeling in his heart which he couldn't really tell what it was. Can't that idiot tell that the girls were trying to _flirt_ with him? Or has he overestimated the number of brain cells that actually existed in the idiot's head?

"KYAA Yamamoto-kun~ Would you please accept my chocolates?"

"Takeshi~~ So hot~~"

"Haha, thank you, thank you."

Something in Gokudera was about to snap real soon. His patience was at its limit. He did not understand why his temper was shorter today than it already was; perhaps it was because of the annoying squeals that were echoing throughout the entire classroom? Well, not as if he's ever needed a reason to be angry.

Just as Gokudera was trying to summon the deathliest glare he could master to Yamamoto's way (he needed someone to vent his anger on, damnit), perhaps noticing with his sportsman instinct that someone was staring venomously at him, Yamamoto also looked in Gokudera's direction.

As soon as he spotted Gokudera, Yamamoto's cheerful smile turned into a 1000 Watts grin, looking like a pirate who had just found his treasure. Gokudera did not understand why Yamamoto always looked so happy to see him, since he had always competed with Yamamoto for every little thing and also took every chance he had to snarl some nasty comments towards Yamamoto.

Well, it wasn't that Gokudera actually _hates_ Yamamoto. He did at first; Yamamoto was the type of brainless, optimistic baseball nut whom he would never in his life speak to if not out of his deference to Tsuna. He could tell that Yamamoto was bothered by his attitude towards him even if he didn't say anything. However, he didn't actually expect Yamamoto to really snap and show him his angered expression when he continued to reject teaming up with the swordsman during their fight against Gamma.

It was until that fight that Gokudera learnt the other side of Yamamoto. Despite his shitty attitude and his threats to Yamamoto, when he was in danger, Yamamoto still pushed him aside to face it for him. It touched him (though he would never admit to it) that Yamamoto still continued to be friendly to him after the incident.

Gokudera had always wondered why Yamamoto was so nice to him. There were tons of people that were a million times nicer than Gokudera to Yamamoto. Why did Yamamoto choose to be so buddy-buddy with him of all people? Was it because of Tsuna?

As Gokudera was wandering off in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Yamamoto approaching him, leaving the fangirls to the back of his mind, much to their disappointment.

"Hey Gokudera~!" Yamamoto laughed while swinging an arm over his friend's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Tsk. Get your freaking arm off me, baseball idiot." Gokudera replied, turning his face to one side, however not shrugging off Yamamoto's arm.

"Haha, don't be like that, Dera~"

Was it just his imagination, or has Yamamoto just leaned closer to him? Gokudera couldn't help feeling his face flush up a little as he felt warm breath against his hair as Yamamoto talked.

"Don't call me that. You make me sound like a girl or something." Gokudera tried to hide the uneasiness in his stomach by using his best technique: pretending to be angry. They were walking out of the classroom now, and he could well feel the persistent fangirls trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He definitely didn't want to give anyone the impression that he and Yamamoto were anything even close to friends.

"Why not?" Another laugh. "But I think it suits Gokudera. It sounds cute don't you think?" Yamamoto laughed good-temperedly.

Somehow, he was always happier than usual when he's with Gokudera. He doesn't really know why, but ever since Gokudera transferred into Namimori Middle, he's been intrigued by the Italian. Sure, Gokudera held a nasty attitude since back then which would probably make anyone think twice before going near him, but Yamamoto couldn't help but notice the loneliness that Gokudera seems to hold deep within through his eyes. He was sure the guy needed someone to try and understand him, to talk to him, and to reach out to him.

Gokudera wasn't as hard to figure out as people thought of him to be. Yamamoto found out that Gokudera often say things that he did not mean, which often caused people to misunderstand him as someone who's uncaring and indifferent. _That's not true._ There were lots of times where Gokudera secretly cared for him (Yamamoto could tell even if Gokudera tried to hide it) but still had his snarky exterior self displayed to hide his shyness.

Yamamoto didn't mind it. He felt that he should respect the way Gokudera is like, and not try to force him into being someone else. He was glad that Gokudera has started to accept him after fighting together in the future. He has always wanted to be closer to Gokudera, know more about him, and have Gokudera trust him more too. Gokudera was an interesting person in his opinion.

"I…Idiot! Don't say things like that here!" Gokudera whispered loudly as he glared at Yamamoto. People around them with sharp ears were already glancing at them with odd looks.

"Haha sorry sorry, but you don't need to be so embarrassed; your face is all red, haha!" Yamamoto apologized half-heartedly as he looked down at Gokudera amusingly.

Yamamoto thought that a flustered Gokudera looked cute even when he's angry or flustered. He was trying so hard to deny the fact that he was embarrassed, haha. Yamamoto thought that Gokudera was what people called a 'tsundere', if he remembered the word correctly. He didn't really comprehend what it was but if it's something that described Gokudera it must be something cute, haha. Gokudera was really like his cat, Uri, sometimes.

"Who…Who the hell is embarrassed!" Gokudera didn't know why he was always so easily dragged around by Yamamoto. Yamamoto's laidback attitude while he spoke words that Gokudera found stupid always made it hard for him to let it go without protesting. However, no matter how he insulted the idiot, Yamamoto would always laugh it off, making Gokudera even more pissed as he felt he was toyed with.

"Hmm…Gokudera, can you come to the rooftop with me for a while?" Yamamoto suddenly asked, completely ignoring Gokudera's previous protests. "Pleaaasseee?"

Gokudera was feeling really uneasy because of the closeness of Yamamoto's face to that of his own now. The puppy-eyed look Yamamoto was giving him wasn't helping with that. _Why is this idiot leaning so fucking _close_?!_ Yamamoto smelt like mint, Gokudera couldn't help observing.

"Hn. Fine, whatever. I want to get rid of this crowded area anyway." Gokudera replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"Haha great~" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, unaffected the least by Gokudera's uninterested way of speaking.

"…"

"Hey, don't you think that Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are really close?"

"Yeah I know right? And I thought Gokudera-kun disliked everyone except Sawada…"

"Well, as expected of Yamamoto-kun I guess"

"You know what? Those two actually looked pretty good together too~"

"Hmm I guess…"

* * *

"The rooftop is such a nice place to be at, haha! Don't you think so, Gokudera?" Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera expectantly, enjoying the light breeze that blew on his face, light and refreshing, as he leaned on the railings of the roof.

"What's so good about it, idiot…" Gokudera replied half-heartedly, though he was grateful that he was finally had some fresh air and rid of the annoying fangirls.

"Hm, what are you typing, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"I'm messaging Juudaime. I can't believe I just abandoned my duty as a right-hand man today instead of walking him home. Tsk."

Yamamoto felt a little awkward all of a sudden. He called Gokudera up to give him something, since he didn't really like giving him the item he specially prepared when there were other people around. Even though he wanted to be alone with Gokudera, why did the other have his attention on Tsuna even when Yamamoto was obviously trying to gain _his_?

"Tsuna again huh…" Yamamoto unconsciously muttered out what he was thinking, even pouting a bit because of his displeasures.

"Huh? What the shit are you saying, baseball idiot? The Tenth is our boss, it's only right for us to walk him home! Who knows if some spy from another family is going to attack him if we're not around!? You should feel apologetic too since you're the one who dragged me up here!"

Yamamoto wasn't happy. Not only was Gokudera ignoring him, but he was also lecturing him about Tsuna! Feeling a bit pissed off, he charged up to Gokudera, grabbed him by the arm, and pushed him against a nearby wall a little roughly.

"TSHHH OWW! What on earth was that for!?" Gokudera hissed as he felt air rushing out of his lungs as he hit the wall.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna! Why do you keep going on about Tsuna!? He _will_ be fine going home by himself, Gokudera! Even if something does go wrong, the little guy will be with him! Can't you put your mind off him even for a while?"

Gokudera was surprised to say the least. Why was Yamamoto shouting at him all of a sudden? Hadn't he always been going on about Tsuna? Gokudera couldn't help the confusion that was rising in his head. Somehow, though he'd never admit it, Gokudera was actually a bit afraid when it comes to an angry Yamamoto. Yamamoto _was_ physically stronger than him after all.

"O…Oi, Yamamoto! Are you sure you're not having a mood swing or anything..?" Gokudera asked, even though he was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

Yamamoto, either not having heard Gokudera's question, or just decided against answering it, leaned his forehead forward on the shorter teen's shoulder, closing the distance between them even more by the action.

"Why… Why can't you think, even just a little more, about other people? About… me?"

"Wha…Wha?"

Gokudera didn't know what he should be feeling right now. There was a warm flow which he did not know what it was running through his entire body. He felt…happy, maybe? _Wait, that's wrong. I shouldn't be feeling _happy_! What on earth…? _He could well feel his face heating up all the way to his ears. Gokudera bet if Yamamoto noticed this he would find it amusing and laugh at him. _Damnit, why the hell am I trapped in this fucking situation?_ He felt cornered and a part of him just wanted to push Yamamoto away, and make a run for the staircase to the rooftop and back into his comfort zone. He was feeling weak against the dark side of Yamamoto, something which he did not want to feel so to keep himself protected.

Yamamoto had felt a sudden heat in his head. He hasn't been thinking too well lately (though it had never been a trait of his to begin with) due to the lack of sleep. The baseball player had been planning a present for Gokudera almost the entire week, and imagining the Italian's reaction when he received the present every time he tried going into sleep. He always felt the urge to laugh at Gokudera's interesting expressions, causing him not being able to fall asleep.

_Hmm…? Gokudera…?_ Yamamoto somehow felt the figure he was resting his head on slightly trembling. Wait. He remembered dragging Gokudera up onto the rooftop for giving his the present… Suddenly, Yamamoto's head cleared. He snapped back into reality, and shot back from Gokudera's shoulder.

Yamamoto felt somehow rejected as he saw Gokudera's blank expression. Gokudera didn't give him a reply, which probably meant that Gokudera didn't want to accept him. Feeling a little down by this point, he tried to put back his usual smile and laugh the matter off.

"Um… Haha, sorry for losing myself, Gokudera… Sorry…" Yamamoto gave an apologetic laugh as he lowered his head while raising one hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto. He did not understand this idiot _at all_. One moment Yamamoto was still a happy-go-lucky person, the next he was suddenly dangerous and saying weird stuff, and now he's apologizing. _What the fuck. Don't mess with me, baseball idiot. _Gokudera thought angrily, feeling a sudden coldness on the shoulder Yamamoto had been leaning on. Despite that, he also felt a little guilty for making Yamamoto's usual smile disappear.

"Just hurry up and get on with what you called me up here for, stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera managed to spat out in a somewhat menacing tone.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot about that, haha!"

Gokudera didn't see what was so funny about it. He just watched as Yamamoto pulled out a carefully-wrapped up gift from god-knows-where, his blinding smile returning to his face like nothing had happened.

"Today is Valentine's Day right? My dad told me it's a day for you to give chocolates to someone you like, so I've specially prepared some for Gokudera~"

"**Wha…** Do you even understand the meaning of '_liking someone_', you idiot?!" Gokudera couldn't even describe the surprise and embarrassment he was feeling then. It felt as if his entire body was heating up. What? Yamamoto, the most popular guy in school, liking _him_? Gokudera can only think that Yamamoto is too much of an idiot to fully comprehend what giving chocolates to someone on Valentine's Day means.

"Hmm? Well, haha. I don't really get it fully since I've never experienced it before you see, haha… But Gokudera is someone special to me, so yeah, haha." Yamamoto was a bit confused now. Did he get something wrong? But he _did_ like Gokudera…

"Um… Does Gokudera not like chocolates?"

"That's not the problem here!" Gokudera didn't know what to do with Yamamoto. The baseball ace was just as clueless as ever, though making him all flustered because of a few simple words (which were probably said without thought) that left his mouth.

"So why won't you accept them?"

Damnit, Yamamoto was giving him the puppy eye look again. _That's so freaking cheating._ Gokudera thought, though he couldn't help admitting that the look was cute.

"You… Why are you giving _me_ chocolates? Why not give one of those fangirls chasing you around just now huh? I bet they would die of happiness if you do." Gokudera asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Hm? Why do you think I'll give them chocolates?" Yamamoto blinked in confusion.

"HUH? You don't get it?! Why do you think they're giving you chocolates then? Can't you freaking tell that they have _feelings_ for you?! And then you just accepted all of them?!" Gokudera really felt like face palming if Yamamoto seriously didn't get it. After all, he was pretty sure that this wasn't the first year which Yamamoto had so many fangirls giving him chocolates.

"Well… Won't it be rude to reject them all?" Yamamoto had always thought that it was only right for someone to accept something that others specially prepared for them, not realizing that Gokudera shared the complete opposite opinion in the aspect. He would have felt bad to see other people's dejected faces if he were to reject them.

"Che. It's even ruder to accept them and give them false hopes." Gokudera replied, crossing his arms in front of him.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. Haha, was he pouting? Yamamoto thought that Gokudera looked even cuter like that. But hmm… Gokudera seemed to be mad at him, but this seems different from the usual angry Gokudera?

"Haha, Gokudera, could it be that you're jealous?" Yamamoto laughed. He hadn't really thought that much before he asked the question but now that he did, he was really curious about Gokudera's answer.

"Who the hell will be jealous!?" What the fuck was Yamamoto thinking? He couldn't be fucking_ jealous_. Why should he? He was just pissed that the idiot was thoughtlessly accepting each and every chocolate that was given to him, that's all. But then again, he couldn't be too sure about his own feelings. He was never good with them since there was no one to teach him.

"Aww haha Gokudera you're all red~" Yamamoto said as he leaned closer to Gokudera again. "If Gokudera doesn't like it, I won't accept the chocolates anymore." No matter how hard it is, Yamamoto still wanted to make Gokudera happy. Though he didn't mind Gokudera being angry at him, he wanted a happy Gokudera too.

"Why the hell will you care whatever the heck I think? Like hell I give a damn about whatever shit that you want to do!" Gokudera said as he tried to shift away from the nearing Yamamoto, only to find his back against the wall again.

"Haha, you're so funny, Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed again. "That's because I want Gokudera to be happy you know" He continued with an innocent smile. "Didn't I say that I like Gokudera?"

Gokudera didn't know how to reply to this. His brain was automatically calculating the end results of all the possible replies he should give, which was giving him a huge headache at the moment. Was the idiot actually _serious_ about liking him?

"You… Idiot" Was practically all Gokudera could manage to say.

"Haha, so will you accept my chocolates?" Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's insult and went back to the reason they were here for.

"Hmph, fine! But only because I don't hate chocolates, get it?!" Gokudera snapped as he quite rudely snatched the present from Yamamoto's hands.

"Haha! Gokudera is so interesting! You're so shy, haha!" The taller teen mused as he watched Gokudera take his present. He really enjoy being with Gokudera, the Italian's reactions were always so fun to watch, especially when he's so shy but desperate to cover it up.

"Stop teasing me, baseball idiot!" The feisty little bomber felt like stomping his feet in desperation if not for the fact that it would make him look like an idiot.

"Maa, maa, but I'm just stating the fact, aren't I?" Yamamoto decided to put on his best innocent look as he watched Gokudera's fingers twitch like they were begging to strangle the Japanese teen.

"You…!" Gokudera wondered if Yamamoto was purposely trying to piss him off. "…Never mind, if you have nothing else you wanted me here for, then I'm leaving." He huffed as he turned to make his way to the staircase.

"Eh? Wait, Gokudera!"

Before Gokudera could even make a few steps forward, he felt arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and he almost fell forward due to the weight he suddenly felt on his back.

"Ne, ne, Gokudera hasn't given me a reply yet~"

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Let go of me, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to pry Yamamoto's arms off his body however to no avail. Going against someone who trains himself physically everyday wasn't an easy thing. The little bomber could hear his heart beat wildly as he felt Yamamoto's warm heat on his back and around his waist.

"I said that I like Gokudera, what about Gokudera? How does Gokudera think of me?" Yamamoto only responded to Gokudera's struggling by hugging him even tighter, refusing to let go.

Yamamoto really wanted to know the answer to his question. He knows that Gokudera really hated him when they first met, but that tension somehow eased as they hung out together more often with the help of Tsuna. It also seemed like Gokudera has finally opened up to him more after his reprimanding in the future(Yamamoto was glad that Gokudera actually listened and that it did not destroy whatever possibilities there were of them becoming friends) and had actually shown him more concern after that. But thanks to Gokudera's constant bad attitude towards him, he did not really know how Gokudera thought of him exactly. He wanted to know.

Gokudera's head suddenly began to spin at the question thrown at him. He knows that he doesn't hate Yamamoto now and even accepts him as one of his most trustworthy companions, but heck! Like hell he was going to admit to the latter! The feisty Italian didn't want Yamamoto to be feeling smug because of how he actually managed to become that close with him! Hell, he didn't even know when his opinions of the swordsman changed this much to begin with!

"I…I don't hate you." Even with only this much, Gokudera only managed to say it barely above a whisper.

"And-?" Yamamoto pouted, though he was secretly happy to hear that Gokudera didn't hate him. He knew that he was pressing on a little far but he wanted to take this chance to know Gokudera's feelings.

"I… You… You're an idiot!"

"Haha, Gokudera, that's not answering the question!" Yamamoto laughed good-naturally, since he knew that Gokudera was just too shy to confess his feelings. The fact that Gokudera was blushing profusely and stuttering on his words were enough proof to his point. If Gokudera hadn't felt anything for him, he would not have reacted in such a way, haha. Though Gokudera is normally really straightforward when he's criticizing people but when it comes down to his real feelings he would get shy and dishonest and tries to hide them, which Yamamoto thought made the little pianist even cuter.

Being this close to Gokudera was a first for Yamamoto. Though he had always swung an arm around the storm guardian whenever he had the chance, he never really hugged him like this before (Gokudera will surely threaten to blow him off with the fireworks that he always carries around, haha!). The older teen was surprised at how thin Gokudera was, and he can also look at Gokudera's features more closely from his current position too.

As he thought, Gokudera was really beautiful. His milky pale skin seemed so soft, as well as his shiny locks of silver hair that glistened as the sun shone on them. But what he loved most was Gokudera's eyes, those green orbs which always shone with so much emotion that left Yamamoto dizzy every time he looked into them. Gokudera's eyes were always truthful and presented what he felt at that moment, and Yamamoto was glad that he was one of the few who can manage to read into them. They really helped to tell Yamamoto things which Gokudera had never chosen to say.

Not really thinking about what he was doing, Yamamoto lifted up a hand from where he wrapped around Gokudera's waist to cup Gokudera's cheek, turning it a little to face him.

Gokudera flinched as he felt a warm, calloused hand cup around his cheek, his face being turned around to face Yamamoto's.

Gokudera was shocked to see that the baseball player was not wearing his usual happy-go-lucky smile, instead a somewhat serious face as he continued to stare at whatever he found was so interesting on Gokudera's face. Those hazel orbs seem to be gazing deep through him, and as Gokudera continued to look into Yamamoto's eyes, he realized that he had never look at Yamamoto so up front before. He couldn't help but feel a bit drown in by Yamamoto's innocent looking clear eyes. Gokudera didn't even realize that Yamamoto was leaning closer to him by the second.

"Nee, Dera…"

Before Gokudera could snap out from his previous train of thoughts and yell at Yamamoto yet again for calling him with that nickname, Yamamoto had already moved his hand that cupped around Gokudera's cheeks once again to place a finger on Gokudera's lips and thus silencing him by the action.

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

…

Up on the other section of the rooftop, neither boy seemed to have realized that there was still another person in the area the whole time. Eying the two younger teens from the place he was currently sitting at, Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to watch the little show displayed beneath him.

"Hibari, Hibari~" sang a little yellow bird as it flew down and landed on said disciplinary committee leader's mock of black hair.

Picking up his tonfas, Hibari slowly stood up as he began to make way to the two who had disturbed his nap. "Messing around on Namimori school grounds… I'll bite them to death."

* * *

**_A/N:_** _If you've read all the way till this point, good for you! XD_

_In the end, my fanfic didn't went with the plot I had in mind at all! e-e" Cuz honestly I suck at planning, and my plot isn't really planned out all that well so I ended up having to change a lot of stuff as I went along. But in the end it wasn't the intended ending at all! oTL So to make things lighter, I decided to troll the scene by using Hibari lol. He's my favourite character in KHR and I wanted to bring him out in my first fanfic no matter what! XD I hoped the final ending wasn't all that bad lol. =)_

_Know what? Dera was really fun to write! XD Though he kinda made me stuck the more I progress as I realized that my story can't bulge with him refusing to admit his feelings (though I tried to drop hints as I went). =( And another thing is that I wanted to bring out the dark side of Yama too, so maybe I made him a little OOC by being angry? :/_

_Btw, I originally thought this was only going to be a 3-5 pages fic, who knew that it became 11 and a half pages long! xD You don't know how touched I am lol. (this fic is 4720 words long) I now appreciate every 1k words that writers have written. xDD_

_Oh well. -_- I would be glad if you drop a review and give me feedbacks or suggestions on my next fanfic! (that is, if I ever have time to get it out...) :D For now I have a few plot bunnies(which are thankfully more thought out than this one) and your suggestions might inspire me to include something I haven't thought of! xD_

_I've mentioned that I don't really write much, in fact, I'm more into drawing lol! XD So please support me by visiting my dA account: (yes, I have some 8059 fanarts there too) xD Thanks a whole big bunch if you do! ;)_

_That'a all, thank you for reading! XD Ciao! =)_


End file.
